1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for the transmission of route information defining a route of a vehicle in a traffic network, which route is suggested as a navigation aid, from a central traffic station to a terminal unit in a vehicle, a central bureau and a terminal unit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The transmission of route information defining a route of a vehicle in a traffic network, which route is suggested as a navigation aid, from a central traffic station to a terminal unit in a vehicle is usually carried out via mobile radio, resulting in rising telecommunications costs as the extent of transmitted route information increases. However, it is required for end user comfort and for a reliable, clear definition of a route that complex intersections in particular are described as ergonomically and as completely as possible. When there is a complete digital map of the traffic network in a terminal unit of a vehicle, a complex intersection located ahead of the terminal unit user in the driving direction can also be displayed completely and therefore with a high degree of end user convenience and low error probability. However, the problem in this respect is that the digital map in the terminal unit diverges from the digital map in the central station after a period of time due to construction sites, large events, new roads, changes in driving direction on roads, etc.